1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat head rest, and more particularly to a vehicle seat head rest with a built-in electronic appliance, which provides the electronic appliance being detachably mounted at the rear side of the head rest and the replaceable skin to be interchanged for matching with the material of the vehicle seat.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional head rest for car seat comprises a head pillow and two parallel supporting rods downwardly extended from the head pillow to slidably engage with two retention slots of the car seat. Accordingly, as different car models have different sizes of car seat, a specific dimensioned head rest might be tailor-made for the specific car seat. In other words, the distance between the two supporting rods of the head rest must match with a distance between the two retention slots of the car seat. Therefore, the driver cannot selectively switch the head rest from one car to another car.
In addition, most cars are modified to install a LCD screen at the rear side of the head rest for entertainment, so that the LCD screen can provide the car entertaining for the back seat passengers, such as for kids watching cartoons. However, the LCD screen must be incorporated with the original manufactured head rest. Since the original manufactured head rest is mainly made for supporting the head of the driver, the LCD screen does not provide any rigid frame structure to support LCD screen.
In other words, the problem of the head rest is that the LCD screen may be damaged by the vibration and external shocks from the vehicle. This happens because the supporting frame which holds the LCD screen provides a lot of freedom for the LCD screen to move around inside the head rest and thus damaging the electronic components of the LCD screen.
Therefore, the built-in LCD screen built-in the head rest to form a part of the head rest can be barely detached for replacement or repair purpose. It will cost a lot for repairing the LCD screen due to the vast installation process. Some models of the car may not even have an upgraded option for installing the LCD screen, DVD player, or any other electronic appliances for installing at the rear side of the vehicle seat head rest.
In order to provide the electronic appliance incorporating with head rest of any vehicle, after market provides the options for purchasing the car electronic appliance, so that the driver of the car is able to purchase the electronic appliances, such as LCD screen, to incorporate with the car he/she owns. However, a cavity is formed at the rear side of the original head rest of the vehicle seat for receiving and built-in the LCD screen within the cavity. The installation structure not only damages the original head rest, but also has high installation cost for installing the LCD screen.
Some of the LCD screen for incorporating with the head rest of vehicle may be not require any installation. For example, the LCD screen can be attached on the rear side of the head rest via a strip attached with the LCD screen to tie on the head rest, so that the LCD screen requires no installations and can be easily and detachably attached onto the head rest.
This type of after market vehicle LCD screen of electronic appliances has significant drawbacks as follows. Firstly, the color and material of element for detachably mounting the LCD screen with the vehicle head rest will not match the color and texture of the original cover of the head rest. Also, the LCD screen tends to protrude out of the rear side of the vehicle head rest. It is not only ugly in visual appearance of the vehicle head rest, but also relatively dangerous. The backseat passengers may hit the rigid edge of the LCD screen protruding out of the head rest while the car is moving. Furthermore, the wires for operatively connecting the power or electronic system of the vehicle with the LCD screen are disposed in the vehicle. Therefore, the passengers may be tripped by the exposed wires or cables.
The LCD screen with built-in vehicle head rest, in order to overcome the above drawbacks, is provided in the after market, so that the buyer is able to replace the entire original vehicle head rest to the new head rest set with built-in LCD screen. Therefore, no complicated installation is required. The buyer is able to simply mount the head rest set with built-in LCD screen to the vehicle seat by two supporting arms.
For the built-in LCD screen head rest set, there are still few main concerns. The buyer may have to order the head rest set in relation to the individual vehicle seat, such as the color and texture of the skin of the vehicle seat, and the distance between two supporting arms of the head rest to mount onto the vehicle seat. The manufacturing process has to match each of the individual vehicle seats, so that it increases the manufacturing cost. The built-in LCD screen also has the same drawbacks as the original head rest from original car manufacturer with the built-in LCD screen, such as difficult to access the circuit for repairing.
Additionally, if the driver purchased another new car, the head rest set with built-in LCD in the after market may not be matched the color and texture of the owner's new vehicle seat cover. Therefore, the owner has to either purchase another new head rest set, or transfer the old head rest set to the new vehicle seat, which is not matching the color and texture of the seat cover. The distance between two parallel supporting arms downwardly extended from the head rest for mounting to the vehicle seat may not be matched the two retention slot on the top of the vehicle seat, such that the used head rest set with built-in LCD screen may not be able to used in the new vehicle seat.